A Collection of Creddie Songfics
by TheGameMan
Summary: Songfics dedicated to Creddie in Freddie's and Carly's P.O.V.
1. You're Not With Me

_[1st Verse]_

_You're with somebody else_

_and i'm freaking out_

_She's with some other guy_

_and he's totally not her kind_

_You're to blinded to my love _

_but if there's one thing i'm sure of_

_[Chorus]_

_Rocking out, hanging out_

_All the time_

_Every night_

_Anything i'd do for you_

_Rocking out this club_

_Can i get a what!_

_Maybe you're the one for me_

_hard to see_

_You're to blinded to my love _

_but if there's one thing i'm sure of_

_You're not with me!_

_You're not with me!_

_yeahhhhhhhhh_

_Not with me_

_Not with me_

_[3rd Verse]_

_I gotta believe _

_it's calling_

_it's falling_

_Once a week, every day_

_I'm goin_

_I'm goin_

_I'm goin_

_I'm goooiinnnnnnnn_

_[Chrous]_

_ Rocking out, hanging out._

_ All the time, Every night._

_ Anything I'd do, for you_

_ We rockin this club_

_ Can I get a WHAT!_

_ All the time_

_ Every Night_

_ Maybe you're the one for me_

_ hard to see_

_ too blinded too see-my love_

_ but there's one thing I'm sure of_

_You're **Not with Me**_

_You're Not With Me_

_ All the time Every night_

_ Not with me_

_ Not with me_

_ Uh-huh_

_You're not with meeeeeeeeeeee_

_

* * *

__**MY first songfic and i skipped the 2nd verse on purpose but if you don't want me to i won't and i made this song up myself.**_


	2. In The Middle Of My Heart

**In Freddie's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

_In The Middle of My Heart_

_[Verse 1] Girl why don't we got the park?_

_Cause that's were we always go first_

_But i can tell something's wrong_

_just tell me as such_

_You looked at me with a sad face_

_Are we at the wrong place?_

_Then you say were done, were done, were done_

_[Chorus]_

_Now that you're gone_

_I __don't know what to do anymore_

_But you're still in the middle of my heart_

_Were miles apart_

___I __don't know what to do anymore_

_and mow that you're gone_

_i'm lost_

___But you're still in the middle of my heart_

_____Were miles apart_

_____You took over my life_

_____with all of you time_

_______Were miles apart_

___________But you're still in the middle of my heart_

___________[Verse 2] _

___________You moved to another place_

___________but i still see you face, every day_

___________Im my dreams_

___________as it seems_

___________but were over, were over, were over_

___________[Chorus]_

_Now that you're gone_

_I __don't know what to do anymore_

_But you're still in the middle of my heart_

_Were miles apart_

___I __don't know what to do anymore_

_and mow that you're gone_

_i'm lost_

___But you're still in the middle of my heart_

_____Were miles apart_

_____You took over my life_

_____with all of you time_

_______Were miles apart_

___________But you're still in the middle of my heart_

___________[Verse 3]_

___________Here we go again_

___________it's so insane_

___________oh yeah_

___________oh yeah_

___________oh yeah_

___________i used to tell you every day_

___________but you wouldn't listen to me_

___________and now, and now, and now_

___________[Chorus] _

_Now that you're gone_

_I __don't know what to do anymore_

_But you're still in the middle of my heart_

_Were miles apart_

___I __don't know what to do anymore_

_and mow that you're gone_

_i'm lost_

_But you're still in the middle of my hearrrrrrrrrt_

_

* * *

**Ok this isn't the full version but i hope you like it and the next one will be called Keep Getting Stuck**_


	3. Keep Getting Stuck

**In Carly's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**_Keep Getting Stuck_

_[Verse 1]_

_These words won't come out of my mouth_

_but i've tried to get them out_

_These words are so hard to say_

_but it never goes my way_

_You moved on_

_and now i'm lost_

_i remember when we locked eyes_

_and now i'm just gonna sit hear cry..._

_[Chorus]_

_You moved on _

_and now i'm lost_

_oh yeah, yeah_

_oh yeah_

_you're gone_

_i'm lost_

_i'm never gonna stop_

_i'm never gonna give up_

_but i Keep Getting Stuck_

_oh yeah (Woah-oh)_

_i'm never gonna stop_

_i'm never gonna give up_

_but i Keep Getting Stuck_

_Yeah, Yeah..._

_[Verse 3]_

_Here we go again_

_it's so insane_

_oh yeah_

_oh yeah_

_oh yeah_

_i've should said them before_

_and now i don't know what to do anymore_

_and now..._

_[Chorus]_

_i'm never gonna stop_

_i'm never gonna give up_

_but i Keep Getting Stuck_

_[Final Chorus]_

_and now i'm lost_

_oh yeah, yeah_

_oh yeah_

_you're gone_

_i'm lost_

_i'm never gonna stop_

_i'm never gonna give up_

_but i Keep Getting Stuck_

_oh yeah (Woah-oh)_

_i'm never gonna stop_

_i'm never gonna give up_

_but i Keep Getting Stuck_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_but i keep getting stuck..._

_

* * *

_

**_There you go! "Keep Getting Stuck" and the next 1 will be called "Girlfriend" in Freddie's P.O.V._**


End file.
